Sunshine
by ShinjuJaganshi
Summary: What happens when Inu-yasha wonders about a certain someone's feelings? Rated for safety. Inu-Yasha and ?


* * *

Shinju: Okay, this is a reeaalllyyy fluffy fic, so no "ugh, too cute!" reviews like those that I've seen, okay?

Sango: All flames will either be burned by Hiei, or fed to Kurama's plants.

Shinju: Okay Sango, now we have agreed to this… arrangement, so… go.

Sango: ShinjuJaganshi does not own Inu-Yasha, or Let Go by Avril Lavinge.

Shinju: Good Girl.

Sango: Shut up.

Shinju: On with the fiction.

Sango: And now we will use our actual personalities.

Shinju: Ch.

Sango: YAY! CANDY!

Shinju: baka kitsune.

**

* * *

**

Why'd you look so familiar?

**I could swear that I, have seen your face before,**

**I think that I like that you seem sincere,**

**I think I'd like to get, to know you a little bit more.**

Inu-Yasha stared at the sleeping girl in the corner, memories flashing back to him of their time spent together. The moment he had woken up from that hated sleep, only to see Kikyo's face. Or, at least, what he had thought was Kikyo's face. But this girl was so different from Kikyo. Kikyo was the moon, beautiful, but cold and unfeeling, emotionless and icy. But this girl, she was his sun, bright and warm and always cheerful. The clouds of sadness might cover her, but she was always back. Always smiling.

**I think there's something more,**

**Life's worth living for, who, knows,**

**What can happen, do what you do just**

**Keep on laughing, one thing's true,**

**There's always a brand new day,**

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last, day,**

He had found it hard at first, accepting that this human girl was kind to him and felt no anger at him simply because he was a hanyou. She would smile and laugh just like he was normal. Like she could care less what his blood was. She was always leaving, and though he refused to admit it, when she was gone, it was like a piece of him had disappeared too. He…missed her.

**How do you always have an opinion?**

**And how do you always find the best way to compromise?**

**We don't need to have a reason.**

**We don't need anything, **

**We're just wasting time.**

Always helping him, always helping others, even helping that stupid wolf Koga. It was like she was almost incapable of hatred. Well, almost incapable. He wanted to tell her everything he felt for her. But the sun didn't need another cloud following it, just like she didn't need him. No one needed him. _But that's not true! _Argued the little voice inside his head. _She cares about you! She would never just turn you down! You know it!_ It argued, firm and persuasive. No! He thought back fiercely. What if she does? Then what? If she does, then…who will bring out my smile?

**I think there's something more,**

**Life's worth living for,**

**Who knows, what can happen?**

**Do what you do just keep on laughing,**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day,**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day.**

He needed her there with him. She understood the pain that he was going through somehow. She always was there for him, telling him that he was not alone anymore, reminding him that others cared too. She seemed to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, but it never bothered her. She was slowly melting the icy defenses of his heart.

**Find yourself, 'cause I can't find you.**

**Be yourself, who are you?**

**Find yourself, 'cause I can't find you.**

**Be yourself, who are you?**

She stirred, then sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did so. She looked around until her eyes met his, and gave him that smile.

"Oh! Did I wake you up Inu-Yasha?" she asked, quietly, because the others were still sleeping. Damn it! He had to tell her! He just had to do it!

"Follow me. Please." He asked, his eyes downcast. She was startled. The great hanyou, saying please to her? But she just smiled and nodded, following him outside. He kept walking for sometime, until he came to a tree. He sat down under it, and she just copied him. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. _You have to tell her NOW!_

**Who knows, what could happen?**

**Do what you do just keep on laughing,**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day,**

**So you go, and make it happen,**

**Do your best, just keep on laughing,**

**I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day.**

"One time…you asked if I…if I'd chosen Kikyo. But I've b-been thinking about it and…I've made up my mind." He said, lifting his head to look into her eyes with a determined look.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you saying?" she asked, almost breathless. Could he mean that…No. No. He didn't feel _that _way about her. _Are you sure?_ Asked the little voice in her head. She chose to ignore it and listen to Inu-Yasha. Why should she listen to it? She was sure. She knew he didn't feel that way…did he?

**Who knows, what could happen?**

**Do what you do just keep on laughing,**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day.**

"Kagome…I love you…and I always have…" he whispered, now staring at the ground. He expected a gasp, or her drawing back in horror. What he _didn't_ expect was her to do was to lean forward a hug him tightly. He stiffened at first, but soon relaxed into an embrace. She looked at him with eyes full of tears as she stated the obvious.

"I love you too Inu-Yasha." She said, his favorite smile playing across her lips. He smiled back and held her tighter. Both were thinking nearly the same thing in those few minutes.

_I'll never let you go…_

_I'll never leave your side…_

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day…**

_My sunshine._

* * *

Shinju: Ahh...I love this one.

Sango: Be sure to look at Shinju's other fic, closed doors!

Shinju: And don't give me that crap about how sappy it is. I. Don't. Care.

Sango: Have a nice day! -


End file.
